


I Know the Score Like the Back of My Hand

by Kirazalea



Series: The Rest of Our Lives [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Basketball, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kinda?, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Songfic, i recommend listening to said songs while you read those parts, it helps create the right mood you know?, literally just, there are songs in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirazalea/pseuds/Kirazalea
Summary: Shane liked to think that he was a pretty chill guy for the most part. Whenever they traveled to supposedly “haunted” locations, Shane was always the one that held it together while Ryan lost it in the basement, so he usually felt pretty validated in his belief that he was far more laid back than his boyfriend.Today, that belief was entirely false.Or; Shane is a little nervous about his special plans for this particular Friday night, which may or may not include a basketball game and a proposal





	I Know the Score Like the Back of My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BergaraHoe (flannelfeelings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/gifts).



> lol i’ve never been to a basketball game in my fucking life, but i follow ryan on twitter and that’s basically the same thing
> 
> Happy birthday Lexie!!! You deserve all the love and joy in the world and I hope this is at least somewhat close to what you wanted ❤  
> Thank you to Carly (@machokoolkat) for beta reading this, you're amazing love
> 
>  
> 
> Title from The Man by The Killers, which, ironically enough, is /not/ one of the songs that I used in the fic

Shane liked to think that he was a pretty chill guy for the most part. Whenever they traveled to supposedly “haunted” locations, Shane was always the one that held it together while Ryan lost it in the basement, so he usually felt pretty validated in his belief that he was _far_ more laid back than his boyfriend.

Today, that belief was entirely false.

Ryan was sat in front of his computer, calming editing together some of the footage from their last True Crime episode. Shane was sat in front of his computer, outwardly looking bored but internally freaking out.

Today was the day.

Ryan and Shane had been dating for months, known each other and been friends for years. Shane could confidently say that there was no one he trusted more with his entire being, and no one he would rather be with at any given time. After months of thinking about it, losing sleep and sanity, Shane had finally gotten the courage to buy a ring. It had laid deep in his part of the closet for weeks now, buried under enough old button ups that he knew Ryan would never find it.

But today was the day he was finally going to pop the question.

And fuck if he wasn’t nervous.

“Shane?” Ryan called, pulling him from his stress-induced stupor. “You alright over there?” he asked, sounding amused.

He was struck by how good Ryan looked in that moment, his skin almost glowing in the sunlight from the window behind them.

“Never better,” Shane replied, trying not to sound dazed. He didn’t think he was successful though, since Ryan followed his statement with a muffled laugh.

“You’re full of shit, Shane Madej,” he said fondly.

“Oh, absolutely,” Shane quipped, rewarded by another small laugh and Ryan’s bright smile. “No, I’m good though, just… this week’s been dragging on, you know?”

Ryan hummed in agreement, leaning back in his chair and crossing his hands behind his head. His sleeves rode up just a little to expose more of Ryan’s biceps.

Well fuck. That just wasn’t _fair_.

“Yeah, I feel you,” Ryan responded. “But hey. It’s finally Friday.”

“That it is,” Shane sighed, turning back to his screen, eyeing the clock in the corner.

2:30.

Only one more hour to go.

The time seemed to alternate between dragging on and passing by wildly in a way that left Shane feeling frantic and flustered. _Fuck_ , what was he _thinking_? Was he seriously about to pull the m-word out on Ryan? What if he said _no?_ Why _wouldn’t_ he say no? Ryan was _seriously_ attractive, he could have any guy, gal, or nonbinary pal he fucking wanted; why would he tie himself down to someone like _Shane_? Sure, Shane didn’t doubt that his boyfriend loved him, but did Ryan really want to spend the rest of his _life_ with him?

His phone buzzed on the table in front of him, drawing his eyes toward it as the screen lit up, showing a text from Jen.

 

_You’ve got this, man, he’s gonna say yes!!! Don’t you fucking dare chicken out on me now! You’re gonna go, you’re gonna kick ass, and you’re gonna take names (probably just Ryan’s tho). I know you’re stressing about this, but everything’ll be fine. He loves you, he’s gonna say yes you moron._

 

A second later, another text came in.

 

_Go get him tiger_

 

Shane felt some of his panic take a backseat as he smiled softly at his phone. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve his friend, but he definitely wasn’t going to question it.

“What’re _you_ smiling at?” Ryan joked, a small smile of his own on his face.

Shane put all of his doubts to the side for now as he locked his phone. “Nothing,” he said dismissively. “Hey, you wanna get out of here?” he asked quickly.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Shane, we still have two hours before we get off,” he pointed out.

“I… might’ve gotten us off a little early today. Don’t say I never did anything for you,” Shane replied, already gathering his stuff together.

Ryan was laughing in his seat. “How’d you swing that one?” he asked, saving his work.

“I do have _friends_ , you know,” Shane replied, mockingly indignant.

“Sure,” Ryan said indulgently, “keep telling yourself that.”

“Well, maybe I’ll head out by myself and you can stay and catch a ride with Steven if you’re so ungrateful,” Shane threatened. Ryan grabbed his bag and stood up with a quick peck to Shane’s cheek as he kept walking away.

“Who said I was ungrateful?” he called over his shoulder.

 

***

 

After an early dinner at a quiet little Italian place they both loved, Shane had gotten them both back into the car.

“I brought you a change of clothes, by the way,” he said as he got them on the freeway. “It’s underneath the blanket in the middle.”

Ryan looked at the side of his head quizzically. “ _Why_ do I need a change of clothes exactly?”

“You’ll find out,” Shane replied cryptically. Ryan turned around in his seat, shuffling around a little.

“Is this-?”

“Your favorite jersey?” Shane asked, cutting Ryan off. Ryan twisted forward again, holding the shirt in his lap. “Yeah.”

“Shane…?” Ryan trailed off, confusion clear in his voice.

“Surprise,” Shane said awkwardly.

“Where are we going?” Ryan asked carefully, rubbing the fabric between his fingers.

“Well… You know how you _really_ wanted to go to that end of season game, but you couldn’t get the time off of work?” Shane asked rhetorically.

“You didn’t,” Ryan said in awe, his lips turning up at the corners.

“A _bout_ that,” Shane responded nonchalantly, switching lanes to get onto the off-ramp. “I kinda _did_.”

As they pulled up to the stoplight, Shane felt Ryan’s hand against his left cheek. Shane was about to ask what was going on when Ryan leaned forward, placing a lingering kiss on the cheek facing him before letting go. Shane could feel his face tingle a little after Ryan had pulled away.

 

***

 

As they stood in line, waiting for the doors to open, Ryan leaned into Shane a little. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m _super_ happy about all of this, but… _why_?” he asked, looking up at Shane.

Shane could feel his throat tighten a little in panic. After a short, pregnant silence, he responded.

“It’s your birthday present?” he said, like he was asking rather than answering.

“Shane, it’s _April_ ,” Ryan replied, a bemused grin on his face.

“Okay, so it’s a very _late_ birthday present, I never claimed I was _punctual_ , Ryan,” he responded, trying to keep the heat out of his face.

Ryan laughed at the answer, his smile lighting up his entire face. “Well thanks, I guess.”

“Don’t mention it,” Shane said. “Like. Seriously, don’t mention it. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Ryan’s head dipped back in a full body laugh, which made any potential embarrassment worth it, in Shane’ opinion.

 

***

 

Shane sat there, watching as the players below ran back and forth furiously. Ryan had tried to explain everything to him multiple times, and, though he understood the basics and even enjoyed watching on occasion, he knew he would never be as into it as his boyfriend was. That, coupled with the ever-present stress he was feeling, kept Shane from _really_ getting into the game.

Ryan had no such problem; he was on his feet, cheering loudly along with the crowd and letting his voice be heard whenever the other team got possession of the ball.

As Shane watched him, he felt his doubts bubble up again, churning his stomach with anxiety until he felt lightheaded.

Ryan was _so_ beautiful. Of _course_ he was insanely hot and cute, attractive in every way; but more than all that, Ryan was just… beautiful, inside and out. He was just _genuinely_ kind and funny and intelligent and caring, something that could be hard to find in a person. Sometimes, when Shane would wake up to find Ryan snoring lightly next to him, he felt like he was living in a dream. How the _hell_ had he managed to get all of this? How was _this_ his life?

Some days he wondered what the catch was, how long it would take before Ryan realised what was happening and hightailed it out of Shane’s life. Why would someone with so much beauty and potential _choose_ to be at Shane’s side when the whole world was open to them? How could Shane ask Ryan to give all of that up for _him_?

But as he stared up at Ryan, reaching down to nudge Shane excitedly as the Lakers intercepted the ball, he couldn’t fathom a world without his partner. As Ryan jumped up and down, screaming as the ball sailed into the basket and turning to Shane with a blindly wide smile on his face, Shane could admit that Ryan was worth the risk. He might say no, but Shane wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he never took that jump.

Because Ryan might also say yes. For some unknown reason, Shane seemed to make Ryan happy. And Shane was willing to take a chance on that.

A whistle echoed throughout the stadium, signaling a timeout. Shane’s heart quickened its beat a little as Ryan sat down next to him again.

He’d set it all up beforehand with the friend of a friend, who ran tech at the arena and had a couple friends up in management. As the announcer chuckled out and the beginnings of Accidentally In Love started playing, Shane could feel his heart pounding in fear and anticipation. He reached slowly into the pocket of his jacket, hand closing tightly around a small box.

Ryan huffed out a laugh as the kiss cam found its first victims. “This song always makes me think of fucking _Shrek_ ,” he admitted, eyes shining happily as he watched the screen.

“Yeah,” Shane agreed absently, gaze fixed on Ryan’s face. He watched the edge of Ryan’s eyes crinkled at some of the, assumedly, cuter kisses; watched him cheer at another kiss, clapping along joyfully; he watched Ryan’s head tip back, eyes closed in laughter as the crowd laughed at someone’s, probably, non-kiss. The song began winding down as Shane’s heart sped up, the final kiss occurring near the end of the final bridge. As the beginning of the final chorus rang out among the cheers, Shane saw Ryan’s eyes widen in surprise, his head turning to look at Shane. Ryan blushed a little, a bashful smile on his lips as his eyes flicked down between them. He began leaning in gently as Shane moved away.

Ryan’s brows furrowed slightly, a hurt look in his eyes and his lips tugging down into a frown.

Shane’s knee hit the ground as the final note of the song played.

A moment later, the beginning notes of Can’t Help Falling In Love echoed softly through the arena as he lifted the box up and opened the lid. The crowd went wild, their loud cheers and screams doing nothing to pull Shane’s gaze from the man he loved.

“Shane-” Ryan breathed out, eyes impossibly wide and shining.

“Our weekly _jobs_ now concluded,” Shane began gently, “I welcome you to the part of the show I like to call The Rest of Our Lives, a proposal commissioned by Shane Alexander Madej and-” he paused for a single moment, swallowing roughly. “ _Hopefully_ , accepted by _you_ , Ryan Steven Bergara, a man adored by every single viewer.”

“Throughout our years knowing each other, I found myself falling in love with you, quite by accident,” he added, his lips gently quirking up. “I still don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he admitted softly, feeling his emotions well up in his eyes and pinch his throat closed, “but I’ll gladly spend the rest of my life at your side trying to earn that love, if you’ll have me?”

Ryan’s eyes glistened with unshed tears, the back of his hand pressed against his lips as he nodded repeatedly. “Yes,” he gasped out shakily, his voice breaking as he laughed. “ _Yes_ you idiot,” he cried happily, jumping out of his seat to throw his arms around Shane’s neck. Shane steadied them both, the arm not trapped between them grasping the back of Ryan’s jersey desperately as he braced his arm against the seats in front of them.

Ryan laughed again, lifting his face from where it was buried in Shane’s neck, a small stream of tears making tracks down his face as the crowd cheered wildly. Ryan drew his arms back, his strong hands framing Shane’s face as he leaned in and kissed his fiancé.

The roaring in his ears and the frantic beating of his heart drowned out the sound of the crowd whooping and whistling. As Ryan’s lips moved against his, his tears making the kiss a little slippery, Shane’s own eyes began to sting. He squeezed them shut fiercely, his right hand coming up to cup the back of Ryan’s neck and pull him in closer.

As the song ended, Shane pulled back a little, a couple more quick kisses being planted on Ryan’s lips. His cheeks were on fire as he became _vividly_ aware of their audience once more, a chuckle escaping his lips.

Ryan leaned his forehead against Shane’s and Shane lifted his hand up to gently brush away the wetness on his lover’s cheeks.

“Do you want to put the ring on now?” he asked quietly, excitement and amusement mixing together in his voice.

Ryan let out a wet laugh as they broke apart and returned to their seats. “Absolutely,” he said with a loving smile. Ryan only had eyes for Shane, despite the fact that the game hand resumed around them.

Shane brought the box back up, finally loosening his death-grip on it. He opened the lid again, the slight shine of the ring glinting in the light. Shane carefully lifted it up, letting the box fall into his lap.

“Allow me,” he said, his hand hanging in the air between them.

Ryan placed his hand in Shane’s grasp, flushing as Shane brought it up to kiss the back of it delicately. He slid the ring onto Ryan’s finger, kissing the ring before he let go.

“It fits _perfectly_ Shane,” Ryan noted, surprised. “How did you…?”

“ _Well…_ ” Shane said, drawing it out so that it sounded more like he was saying ‘wheel.’ “Let’s just say that Jen and Daysha owed me a favor or two.”

Ryan laughed at the answer. “Those _fuckers_! I _knew_ that video was bullshit!”

Shane let out a laugh of his own at the vindication in his partner’s voice. He pressed a quick silencing kiss to Ryan’s lips. “Maybe. But this one isn’t.”

Ryan’s eyes softened as he gazed back at Shane. “I certainly hope not.” Ryan turned forward again after stealing another kiss, lifting the arm rest between them so that he could rest against Shane’s side. Shane lifted his arm and laid it across Ryan’s shoulder, pulling his finacé more securely into his side. Shane pressed a soft kiss to Ryan’s temple as Ryan rested his head just underneath Shane’s collarbone. His arm tightened briefly around Ryan as it hit him.

He did it.

He fucking _did_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, feel free to leave a comment (they give me life) ♡


End file.
